Abnormal sweatdrop situations with SabakunoAmber
by Sabaku-no-amber
Summary: A scroll is left on amber's bed stand find out what it says. Appearances from Gaara, FoXySly, Tohru, Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure.
1. Chapter 1

Amber woke up and looked next to her.

On the bed stand was a scroll the letters _Kohaku Chiaki Kurokawa _(her professional name) were written on the

Scroll's outside.

She picked it up and opened it.

_Kohaku,_

_I need you to accompany me to a council meeting today at noon to discuss a requested peace treaty with the waterfall village near Konoha. It is important that you come because as you know I am still a bit in experienced as a Kazekage. Though my Sister and Brother will be there I still need a third representative and since you are the book smart one we meaning The Sand Siblings have chosen you._

_Your kazekage, Gaara_

Amber got up and dressed herself, then she walked into her kitchen apparently her mom had been here because she left her some breakfast on the table.

Amber lived alone in a house not far from the Sand siblings house and The Kazekage tower. Most Shinobi live alone by the age of 16 because of there short lived life style. There is always some sort of danger they get into that results in death.

Though Amber's mother wasn't a shinobi, her father was but he was killed in action during the infiltration of an enemy village.

It was going to be a while before noon and Amber had nothing better to do so she decided to ask a few friends to come over and they could discuss stuff.

Then Amber looked at the large dish left on the table. OMFG it was her mom's chicken casserole.

Amber would kill someone to eat that but so would her friends. So she hid in the microwave. Nobody would find it there.

Amber called her friend right after hiding her precious casserole.

About five minutes later her friend Twilight arrived with her dinosaur named Layne.

Twilight always wears black just like Amber but she has her special trench coat and Layne was her human companion until Orochimaru turned him into a blue dinosaur.

Amber laughed at Layne and said "Maybe Chiyo baasama's brother can turn him back."

"I don't know I kind of like him this way, but I do miss communicating with him." Twilight said sighing and then putting a large Tohru Honda smile on her face.

FoXySlY, Amber's best friend ran in the door screaming "OMG Kuroneko is sitting on your window sill.

FoXySlY just happened to be wearing a Kuroneko jacket and her jeans instead of shorts like usual. Amber is the only on other than Twilight that wears jeans, but they are black so it's all good.

Kelsey's boyfriend Wildman shortly followed in after her.

"What are you doing her Wildman? I thought I told you that you were on my hit list so I can't let you in my house. GET OUT!"

He poked his lip out and said "but I bought you a soda and then you said I was off you hit list."

"NEVER" Amber screamed insanely and out of character then she gave up because she seemed to be to submissive toward her friend and sat down.

* * *

GAARA'S PERSPECTIVE OF THIS MORNING.

He walked down her road with the scroll in hand. There were fangirls screaming left and right.

He heard one of them say "Gaara I want to have your baby."

Another one said "Yes kazekage Sama I will marry you and devote my blood to you."

He all thought they were insane and could care less. He probably would have killed them if it weren't for Naruto kicking his butt a few years ago.

"Kazekage sama I am not trying to be a burden or anything but I couldn't help but she my daughter's name on that scroll so I am guessing you are going to give that to her. Would you mind giving her this for me?" Amber's mother Tamera said handing him a heavy bundle of stuff what felt like bricks but wasn't nothing to big for him.

Gaara nodded and walked of with a bigger load then he intended to in the first place.

He snuck in through her window knowing she was a heavy sleeper. How he knew nobody know but somehow he knew and that it that.

He set the scroll down a black looking bed stand and went down stairs were he deposited the bundle then he snuck back out without being seen.

* * *

Amber or rather Kohaku if I must showed the scroll to everyone including the blue dino for them to read.

"Ha nice" Twilight said in her emo Japanese girl tone, though she was not Japanese.

"Awe no fair Kohaku" FoXySlY or shall we go by her ninja name Kawazoe said.

"Hey what did you do to deserve to attend a council meeting? Kawazoe you only want to go because Gaara will be there but you are neglected me in wanting so." Wildman said in a pitiful tone of voice.

"Ha nice" Twilight said again while squeezing the life out of Layne.

"I didn't do anything and I really don't know what to do either. What's worse it's almost noon." Amber replied to the unwanted question of a victim on her hit list.

All heads turned to a little black cat that was clawing away at Layne and then it curled up and purred as a crazy blonde man in a red trench coat ran by the house screaming

"NOOO Meryl anything but the doughnuts!"

Then they resumed the conversation.

"Do what me and Layne always did just listen and wait."

"Do what I do mess up the whole conversation by screaming absurd things in the middle of their sentences" Kawazoe said happily

"Do what I do and get yourself killed by Gaara" Wildman said willfully.

"Or I guess I could listen to the conversation and speak when they direct me to and I will be fine." Amber agreed to herself.

"Since you all came to listen to me worry about ridiculous things again I will give you a coupon to by some PIE." Amber finished.

* * *

Please read and review. This is my second story and I want to make a good impression on you people though I am not finished with the first. 


	2. preparing for the council meeting

Everyone took a coupon and left, but what they didn't know is that Amber gave them expired coupons

"Suckers" Amber snickered as Kelsey had turned to leave. She was obviously apart of the plan because she stopped and said "We sure fooled them"

"Ok Kelsey about that, you weren't supposed to bring your damn boyfriend so why did you?" Amber asked in the most serious tone she could use on her best friend

"I thought it would be amusing to watch you two get into a fight about stupid stuff"

"Well I am not amused not even slightly so please respect my wishes and don't ever bring him again." Amber angrily replied obviously un-amused

"I see how well this relationship is going to work out. You did give him an expired pie coupon and you know how he loves pie and….. dragons." Kelsey declared

"Yeah next time I should kill a dragon in front of him and see how well that works out." Amber stated

"Isn't the coupon enough Kohaku?" Kelsey asked

"Not even remotely and that is that unless you want to take part in my evil doings" Amber said

"Uh…..maybe…I…could…wait NO!" Kelsey finished that conversation and left out the window, why she didn't just use the already open door nobody knows.

* * *

Twilight was walking down the road with her precious blue dino when a strange man in a men's Kimono stopped her.

"Hello my little high school girl. I am Shigure and I just wanted to know….." Shigure almost asked but was cut of by

"YOU DAMN RAT"

"Uh Kyou this isn't convenient"

"Baka Neko"

"What did you say?"

"Stupid…… Cat"

"Never mind I found what I was looking for." Shigure said and ran off toward the loud yelling.

* * *

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were waiting for there accompanied guest to arrive.

"She is never late" Gaara said

"Yet she is never early either" Stated Kankuro

"What is your problem it isn't even noon yet either, and you know she is always exactly on time." Temari said very agitated at her two

brothers' impatient behavior.

* * *

Amber scrambled around her house hurriedly searching for her black watch with a broken chip of glass in the lower left corner of an oddly rectangular lens.

If anyone thinks this is remotely important I shall tell you that when Amber can't find something within 30 seconds of looking for it, she gets severely pissed off and begins to stomp around and other dangerous things until she finds it.(A/N while writing this I am looking for my watch and I am not finding it either which isn't very helpful and I am getting pissed off, maybe I should stop before the keyboard suffers)

She ran upstairs to her room to look on her computer desk where she normally has it, and to her anguish it wasn't there.

The next thing that happened is something I warn you never to repeat for it is utterly disastrous.

"Arghhh DAMN YOU TO HELL!" she screamed as she threw her printer out the window accidentally hitting a curious Gaara fan girl.

"I am so sorry I got a little carried away. Here have a free pie coupon, everyone loves pie." She apologized and threw a coupon down to the startled fan girl.

She decided to forget about the damn watch and just leave already before she was late because you know she hates being late.

She looked back out the window before she left the room, to check if the girl was still there but she wasn't.

So she left her house this time remembering to lock the door, because every other time she forgets to lock it and something is taken from her house.

* * *

"Kazekage sama she did hit me I swear. Look there is a bruise on my face; I can't adore you with that hideous bruise." The fan girl cried to her kazekage.

'I could care less if you can't adore me because I don't like you that way. Now what was this person's name?" The Kazekage asked.

"I don't know but she was crazy. See she gave me this expired Pie coupon and I don't even like pie. Of all the insults." She cried once more.

"Ok then what did she look like?" he asked even more annoyed than before and it was obviously showing up on his face.

Before she could answer, the door to the Kazekage's office opened and Amber angrily, because she didn't have her watch, walked through the door.

"THAT'S HER, THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME" the crazed fangirl screamed.

"Are you dead?" The Kazekage asked the fangirl

"What kind of question is that?"

"Are YOU dead?" He asked again once more irritated with the fangirls dense attitude

"No I am not dead but…" she answered but was cut off

"Then you can forget about it and leave because I have important matters to deal with that doesn't include you." He finished and shoved her out the door.

* * *

Kelsey ran home laughing about almost agreeing to kill a dragon in front of the Wildman.

* * *

"I'm bored everything sucks blah blah blah good charlotte, blah blah, Amber needs to shut up sometime so I can think" A voice from the street rambled on.

This was one of Amber's other best friends named Sachiko.

Sachiko liked to find clothes from different styles and wear each one together, and hated anything that remotely sounded unrealistic.

She had an interest in metal and rock bands like Metalica and Green day stuff like that (A/N did I spell metalica correctly?)

* * *

"I am sorry Kazekage Sama for being late but I didn't know were I was supposed to go considering I never go on missions anymore lately."

"You were only two minutes late. I don't see the point in worrying over stupid stuff, nor do I feel the need to put you on any missions that would result in the catastrophic demise of a well needed subject." He stated.

Suddenly the door burst open and a familiar face ran into the room.

"Amber, I am warning you not to be selling drugs to dragons and monkeys especially not Naruto." Kelsey said running in slow motion through the door.

"Nani?" Amber, Temari, and Kankuro said at the same time

Gaara was used to Kelsey's behavior and knew she was just saying the things that she wanted Amber to do in a way so that she would let Amber know what she wanted.

"Ok I will do that later Kelsey, if it doesn't bother anyone." Amber said (THAT LINE AT THE BOTTOM WON'T GO AWAY.)

* * *

"Record the reactions of Naruto because I want him to refuse and be above the influence if he does not refuse electrocute him with a stun gun." Gaara joked and smiled for a second until he returned to normal 

"Are you being serious because I WILL do it?" Amber asked.

"No I was just kidding." Gaara said

"So what am I supposed to do during the council meeting anyway? If you don't tell me I will just sit there and do absolutely nothing." Amber asked and then stated.

"If I need anything I will ask one of you three depending on what the thing is ok." Gaara said

"Ok" all three of the others answered at the same time

"Well. You have fun at that meeting Amber. See you later." Kelsey said.

"It's not supposed to be fun but ok. Bye Kelsey." Amber said to her friend as she left.

* * *

This is the second chapter** review** and tell me what you think. Please be nice about it. 


End file.
